Tufting machines for forming geometric designs in patterned and tufted pile fabric have heretofore been known. Further, it has been known to employ different colored yarn, or to spin or twist different colored strands of rovings or yarn ends together to form colored multi-ply yarn inserted into a base fabric. Moreover, computer-controlled tufting machines are known in the art for producing multi-patterned designs. Traditionally, such computer-controlled machines employ a pattern designing computer and a double needle bar sliding machine. These machines can produce a variety of geometric patterns such as squares, diamonds, and sections of various lengths and pile heights. Multi-colored yarn can be threaded into the needles to enhance the aesthetic appeal of the computer-controlled patterns. One such known computer-controlled tufting machine is manufactured by Nakagawa Seisakusho (Mfg.) Co., Ltd. of Anoh, Age, Mie, Japan, and sold under the COMPUTUFT trademark. Other known machines generally relating to the field of the present invention are disclosed in the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ 3,056,364 G. D. Dedmon October 2, 1962 3,108,553 M. M. Beasley October 29, 1963 3,162,155 A. E. Charles December 22, 1964 3,172,380 J. H. Boyles March 9, 1965 3,247,814 I. B. Polevitzky April 26, 1966 3,259,088 J. T. Rockholt July 5, 1966 3,259,089 J. T. Rockholt July 5, 1966 3,502,044 Brown et al. March 24, 1970 3,641,955 P. Brown February 15, 1972 3,752,095 P. Brown August 14, 1973 3,881,432 C. W. Dodd May 6, 1975 3,913,508 R. J. Boser October 21, 1975 3,978,800 R. T. Card September 7, 1976 3,986,465 R. P. Smith October 19, 1976 4.064,816 A. N. Spanel December 27, 1977 4,190,006 L. Mellor February 26, 1980 4,693,191 J. L. Card September 15, 1987 4,790,252 H. Bardsley December 13, 1988 ______________________________________
Certain machines capable of producing computer-designed patterns generally include mechanical latching mechanisms capable of selectively engaging the reciprocating needles with a driving member. These mechanical latching or connection members traditionally consume space, and require separation of adjacent needles by preselected amounts which cause a concomitant increase in the lowest gauge stitching capable of being performed by the tufting machine.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved tufting machine having an individual needle control system which adjusts the distal position of a reciprocating needle such that it can selectively penetrate a base fabric. A locking device is provided for selectively securing the needle in the sewing position.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide such a tufting machine having an individual needle control which is compact such that the needles can be spaced close together to perform lesser gauge stitching. In one embodiment, the gauge can be reduced to 1/8 inch.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such an improved tufting machine having enhanced pattern generation capability.